


Find Myself At Your Door...

by Selyka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Thunderstorms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] “…juste comme toutes les autres fois. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je suis arrivé là ; toutes les routes, elles me mènent ici.” Eren se trouve dans un quartier étrange de la ville juste avant une tempête. Il frappe à la porte d’un inconnu, pour finalement se rendre compte qu’il n’est peut-être pas un étranger…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Myself At Your Door...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Myself At Your Door...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726553) by [doujinbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag). 



> Tumblr de l'auteure: mileskane.tumblr.com
> 
> Voilààà ma nouvelle traduction ! Ereri, pour ne pas changer :3  
> A la fin, il y a un truc assez incompréhensible que je vous expliquerai, donc ne me blâmez pas, je ne suis qu’une traductrice… *sumimasen*  
> Enjoy \o/

Eren marchait lentement dans la rue, tentant de rester calme. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans les poches de son jean, sa lèvre inférieure pressée entre ses dents, tandis qu’il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Il était absolument perdu dans les ruelles de dieu-sait-où, et encore mieux, au début d’une tempête vicieuse. Le vent faisait s’envoler ses mèches dans tous les sens, des gouttes de pluie commençaient à glacer son visage, et il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment d’être suivi peu importe à quel point il essayait. En toute honnêteté, il était terrifié.

« Reste calme, Eren, reste calme, reste calme… » murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Tu vas retrouver ton chemin, ça va aller− »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une soudaine éclaircie dans le ciel, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Rapidement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière et le tint de ses mains tremblantes. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Armin ; il était occupé à son nouvel internat. Jean et Marco fêtaient leur anniversaire, et si Mikasa venait le chercher, elle ne la fermerait jamais et lui dirait sans arrêt d’être plus prudent.

Il n’était pas exactement sûr de ce qui l’avait mené jusqu’au pas d’une porte au hasard et l’avait poussé à sonner ; mais une fois qu’il l’avait fait, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Derrière la porte en bois de chêne, il put entendre une voix étouffée d’homme qui vociféra, « J’ai déjà dit que je n’étais pas intéressé par une foutue fille scout avec des cookies−  »

Tandis que la porte d’ouvrit, il se tut, et les yeux d’Eren se tournèrent vers quelqu’un dont la vue le fit se reculer de deux pas en arrière. L’homme avait une serviette atour de sa taille, une brosse à dents dans sa main, et fronçait les sourcils, mais plus important, Eren le _connaissait_ , et c’était quelqu’un qu’il aurait souhaité ne pas voir à ce moment.

Cet homme, pour être exact, était son ex.

« Qu’est-ce que tu _fous_ ici ? » cracha presque Levi, quoique pas vraiment, sauvant Eren l’horreur d’avoir potentiellement un mélange de dentifrice et de salive dans ses yeux.

« Je suis… désolé, je n’ai pas réalisé que tu vivais ici, » dit Eren nerveusement, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.    

« Eh bien, manifestement, tu avais une _bonne_ raison d’atterrir ici. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu peux juste venir chez moi et− »

« Je suis désolée, » l’interrompit Eren. « C’était… une coïncidence ou un truc comme ça. » Je voulais juste fuir la tempête et j’ai frappé à une porte au hasard et je ne savais pas que tu vivais _ici_. »

« Ouais, ben typiquement, quand la boîte aux lettres est au nom de Ackerman et que la même putain de voiture que je conduis depuis les six dernières années est garée dans la rue, une personne normale ferait la connexion. »

« Je ne faisais pas attention. »

« Évidemment. » Levi soupira et pressa son front contre la porte, serrant fermement sa brosse à dents.

« Je suis désolé, je suis juste… je suis perdu. J’ai encore paniqué en marchant _(ndt : stress-walking = Eren a constamment l’impression d’être suivi et/ou perdu)_ et je suis arrivé ici et je sais pas où je suis et il va y avoir une terrible tempête. » 

« Demande à ta sœur de venir chercher ton cul. »

« Tu sais comment elle est. »

« C’est pas mon putain de problème. »

« S’il te plaît− juste pour quelques minutes− »

« Je dois aller me rincer la bouche, » dit Levi soudainement. Avec cela, il ferma la porte au nez d’Eren et marcha rapidement jusqu’à sa salle de bain. Eren était sur le point de faire demi-tour et d’aller sonner chez quelqu’un d’autre, mais Levi réapparut, avec un vrai pantalon et sans brosse à dents. « Si ça fait partie de ton plan de merde pour me faire me sentir mal pour toi et te reprendre, je vais faire en sorte de te foutre un si gros coup de pied au cul que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant un mois. »

Eren grimaça à l’image qui se créa dans son esprit, mais secoua la tête. « Je suis sérieux, il fait froid et il pleut et tu sais comment… comment sont les tempêtes. J’essaie pas de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Désolé. Je ne te dérangerai même pas, je m’assiérai même en face de la porte jusqu’à ce que le mauvais temps passe. Je ne sais juste… pas quoi faire d’autre. »

Levi hésita un instant, un _long_ instant, avant de, finalement, grogner et se décaler sur le côté. « D’accord. Mais à la minute où les nuages disparaissent du ciel, t’as intérêt à dégager. »

Eren se précipita à l’intérieur tandis qu’un nouvel éclair se faisait entendre, et s’assit littéralement en tailleur sur le sol.

« Sérieusement ? C’est dégoûtant. Enlève tes chaussures, ne va pas mettre de la boue dans ma maison, » le sermonna Levi. Eren fut contraint d’obéir, retirant ses chaussures sales, et se rendit alors compte qu’il avait réussi à mettre deux chaussures différentes avant de partir de chez lui. Une Converse vert foncé glissa de son pied gauche, et une botte de combat noire fut éjectée vers la droite. « C’est quoi ce fashion faux pas ? » _(ndt : je me suis faite rattraper par Cristina Cordula, sauvez moooooi !)_ demanda Levi.

« Je sais pas, » soupir Eren, pressant le bout de ses doigts contre son front. « J’étais pressé. Enfin, je sais pas si j’étais vraiment pressé, juste… ouais. »

« J’arrive pas à croire que tu continues à paniquer en marchant. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté il y a deux ans. »

« Ça a recommencé. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Il y a quelques mois. »

Levi ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait envoyé Eren se faire voir, le traitant de tous les noms avant de le renvoyer de chez lui, seul, terrifié et sans personne à part Armin et Mikasa pour le réconforter. C’était la pire rupture qu’ils avaient jamais vécue.

Levi ne prit pas la peine d’inviter Eren plus loin dans la maison ; Eren avait dit qu’il s’assiérait devant la porte, et Levi espérait bien qu’il en serait ainsi. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de _se mettre à l’aise_ avec son ex petit-ami. Il n’était pas d’humeur ce jour-là. Il s’assit simplement sur le canapé sans même lui lancer un regard et alluma la TV pour regarder les informations, qui parlait des intempéries.

_“…on s’attend à ce que le temps empire durant la nuit, et il y aura probablement une tornade dans les départements de Maria, Rose et Sina. Des vents à 65km/h sont attendus en Maria du nord-est, alors à tous les habitants, restez en sécurité à l’intérieur et de préférence loin des fenêtres. L’orage et les éclairs vont également empirer, avec des pluies torrentielles jusqu’à environ minuit. Les habitants de Shiganshina pourront même voir des énormes grêlons… ”_

« Super, » marmonna Eren. « Putain de merveilleux. »

Levi posa ses yeux sur le garçon au sol et ne put pas s’empêcher de soupirer. Il savait exactement comment Eren se sentait quand il y avait une tempête, et plus particulièrement quand elles étaient aussi puissantes. Il savait que sa mère était morte dans une des plus grosses tempêtes que Shiganshina ait jamais connue quand il avait dix ans, et il savait qu’Eren ne pouvait pas supporter d’être seul dans ces moments-là.

Il se sentit presque coupable.

« Je suppose que tu vas rester ici un moment, » grommela Levi. « Est-ce tu veux…du thé, ou quelque chose ? »

« Je déteste toujours le thé. »

« Et c’est toujours une grande déception. » Levi marcha jusqu’à la cuisine et commença à se faire une tasse de thé, avant de demander, « Du café, dans ce cas ? »

« Ça va. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« …Tu as de la crème ? »

« J’en ai même trop. »

« Alors oui… ? Ouais. Oui. Merci. »

Levi répondit à peine avec un soupir et prépara maintenant leurs deux boissons, secouant la tête à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait laissé Eren entrer dans sa nouvelle maison, sans parler du fait qu’il était _courtois_ avec lui.

Quand Levi revint, Eren s’était rapproché de deux centimètres du canapé, mais il ne dit rien. Il passa son café à Eren et se rassit, regardant l’autre qui but une gorgée.

« Il y a beaucoup de crème, » souligna Eren silencieusement.

« Quoi, tu ne l’aimes plus comme ça ? »

« Non, je l’aime toujours comme ça, » objecta Eren. « Je…je ne pensais juste pas que tu t’en rappellerais. »

Levi but son thé d’un trait avant de se laisser une chance de parler et regarda sa tasse, mâchant pratiquement sa lèvre inférieure. « Ce n’est pas bon de rester près d’une porte ou d’une fenêtre quand il y a une tempête comme ça, » soupira-t-il finalement. « Tu peux venir ici. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je ne te le répèterai pas. »

Eren se leva immédiatement et s’assit sur le canapé du côté opposé à Levi, faisant attention à ne pas renverser son café. « Merci, » murmura-t-il. Ses yeux fixèrent la TV pendant un long moment, mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Ou, si c’était le cas, son cerveau ne retenait aucune information. Tout semblait être des tâches de couleurs confuses, de formes, et de sons qui étaient peut-être de l’Anglais mais qui paraissaient plutôt être un brouhaha de fond. Il pouvait sentir les yeux perçants de Levi dans son dos et il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait pas supporter d’être assis là à ne rien faire. Enfin, avant de pouvoir s’arrêter, son cerveau se ferma complètement et sa bouche se mit en auto pilote.

« Peut-on s’il te plait parler de ce qui s’est passé parce que je suis toujours super confus et plutôt blessé et je sais vraiment pas comment je suis supposé rester assis ici et prétendre que tout est rose parce que ce n’est pas le cas, rien ne va, et je ne sais pas ce que l’on est en train de faire en ce moment alors peut-on _s’il te plait_ juste en parler ? »

Eren se tourna pour regarder Levi avec des yeux implorants, mais la seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un silencieux « Non. »

Il soupira et détourna le regard en direction de son café, tapant nerveusement ses doigts dessus. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis plus longtemps, c’était juste impossible. « Où est la salle de bains ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Dans le couloir, troisième porte à droite, » indiqua Levi sinistrement.

« D’accord. Merci. » Eren posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se lever et de suivre les instructions de Levi, se précipitant dans la salle de bains et fermant la porte immédiatement derrière lui. Il n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’aller aux toilettes, bien sûr, mais il suffit d’un nouvel éclair terrifiant pour qu’il se fasse presque dessus.

Après avoir fini son passage apparemment obligatoire aux toilettes et lavé ses mains avec de l’eau si chaude qu’il put sentir les cellules de sa peau fondre, il s’agrippa à l’évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait la même apparence que la dernière fois où il avait vu Levi, à part les valises sous ses yeux, résultats de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Bien sûr, ça avait dû être Levi dans sa nouvelle maison. Bien sûr, il devait rester enfermé jusqu’à des heures impossibles à cause d’une putain de tempête. Et bordel de _bien sûr_ , il devait se sentir horriblement anxieux à ce moment-là. Il avait presque du mal à respirer. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était resté dans la salle de bains.

« Eren ? Tout va bien là-dedans ? T’es pas tombé dans la cuvette, pas vrai ? » appela Levi derrière la porte.

« Je− non, ça va, » répondit Eren, séchant les larmes qu’il n’avait même pas remarquées.  « Je sors dans une minute, ça va. » Il suffit pourtant d’un coup de tonnerre vibrant, un éclair, et d’une coupure de courant pour le faire se tendre complètement de panique. _Restecalmerestecalmerestecalmerestecalmerestecalme_ , tenta-t-il de se répéter, mais il ne pouvait même pas suivre ses propres ordres. Au lieu de cela, il s’assit sur le sol de la salle de bains, ses genoux pressés fortement contre son torse, et commença à réciter ces mots à haute voix frénétiquement, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la tempête grondant à l’extérieur, tâchant de se concentre sur lui-même et uniquement lui-même. Rien de ce qu’il essayait de faire ne marchait.

« Eren ? Tu es sûr ? » demanda Levi, toujours de l’autre côté de la porte.

« S’il te plait va-t’en, » souffla Eren faiblement, les mots s’échappant à peine de ses lèvres. Levi, apparemment, n’entendit pas sa prière, et entra dans la salle de bains. Il fronça grandement les sourcils à la vue d’Eren recroquevillé sur le sol.

« Eren… » l’appela-t-il doucement, mais le brun ne remarqua pas sa présence. « Eren, enfin, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non, non, non, non… » murmura Eren, se rétractant encore un peu plus dans sa position. Levi prit sur lui et décida de le réconforter ; après des mois où Eren avait dû compter sur d’autres personnes pour le consoler d’avoir perdu Levi, il _savait_ qu’il devait faire cela, ex ou pas.

« Allez, Eren, respire, okay ? » dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d’Eren par derrière. « Respire avec moi. Inspire lentement, lentement, bien… Maintenant expire, doucement… Voilà, encore une fois, inspire… Tu vois, tu y arrives, continue à respirer comme ça. Comme ça, c’est parfait. » Il caressa délicatement le dos d’Eren et enfouit son nez dans son cou, soufflant légèrement contre sa peau comme il avait l’habitude de la faire. Cela avait été leur routine à chaque fois qu’il y avait une tempête, pendant _quatre ans et demi_ , c’était leur routine. On ne se défait jamais des vieilles habitudes.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » s’enquit-il, mais Eren secoua la tête en refus.

« S’il te plait, s’il te plait, reste s’il plait, ne me force pas encore à partir, s’il te plait ne me force pas à partir, » murmura-t-il, fixant le rideau de douche bleu. « S’il te plait ne me renvoie pas, reste s’il te plait, s’il te plait, Levi… » Levi faillit répondre mais se coupa quand il entendit Eren. « _Je t’aime tellement._  »

En une seconde, Levi prit Eren dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine tandis qu’il le menait à sa chambre ; il le posa avec précaution sur le lit et s’allongea près de lui. « Je suis là, » dit-il. « Je suis là, Eren, je ne t’enverrai nulle part. »

« S’il te plait, s’il te plait… »

« Je sais, Eren, je sais, » souffla-t-il. « Je sais. »

Eren se blottit contre la poitrine de Levi et s’accrocha à lui tandis qu’il s’enfouit dans les draps et dans ses bras, ne faisant plus attention à la tempête dehors. Il y avait une tempête à l’intérieur aussi, mais elle se dissipait petit à petit, et Eren se sentait _enfin_ calme, tandis que Levi lui soufflait des mots doux dans l’oreille et embrassait son front avec une telle tendresse que ç’en était presque un crime.

« Je t’aime, Levi, » répéta Eren après que ses tremblements se soient arrêtés. « Je suis désolé de ce que j’ai pu faire pour que tu me haïsses. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait, mais je suis désolé. »

« Tu n’as rien fait, » dit Levi, la gorge serrée. « Je t’aime aussi. C’est vrai, je t’aime. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. »

Eren releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Levi, du vert se fondant dans du gris, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, leurs yeux se fermant un instant comme ils s’embrassaient. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ce baiser avait duré, mais au moment où Eren s’endormit dans les bras de Levi, la tempête s’était calmée depuis longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> Chose promise, chose dûe, je vous explique deux-trois trucs :  
> 1) Personnellement, je trouve que le soudain changement de comportement de Levi est assez étrange, mais bon, la fanfic est bien, non ?  
> 2) L’auteur n’a pas précisé pourquoi Levi a quitté Eren, elle dit qu’elle laisse ça à l’imagination du lecteur. (Hypothèse que je trouve moi-même idiote mais plausible : Levi pense qu’Eren est trop bien pour lui ? Mouais bof.)  
> N’hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! n_n  
> Sweet dreams.


End file.
